


Mini Headcanon no. 2

by Nyx_Morana



Series: Empire of Storms Headcanons [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Morana/pseuds/Nyx_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asterin and Manon are fighting in the war, and something unexpected happens to Manon that changes Asterin's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Headcanon no. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the mini headcanon trilogy: This one is for Manon x Asterin!  
> Used the same quote as the first one ^_^

Asterin’s tears mingled with the sea of blue surrounding the two bodies huddled up in the rain and thunder. Blue.

An unexpected betrayal that left too much blue draining from Manon Blackbeak.

Manon lay weak and limp in Manon’s arms, her red cloak shredded and smudged with dirt and blood, some of it not hers. At least she could be proud of that. A weak laugh escaped her, and with every breath leaving her, the inhale was much weaker. Her vision dimmed. The sounds of the wind were only just murmurs from the screaming she was hearing during her part in the War. Asterin’s wailing only got louder, and her grip tighter. 

_The War._

For a better life. For a better place. For her Blackbeak clan, and maybe the rest of the clans too. 

The name Keelie brushed against Manon’s mind, and an unfamiliar pang went through her chest. 

The war torn area was littered with bodies everywhere. Somehow the carnage that Manon and Asterin had made provided a bittersweet emotion in her eyes. Proud because she could fight for what was right. Bitter because a better world could not start without payment. A shift above Manon grabbed her attention. Asterin’s tears were streaming down her face, and through the hiccups, came the words that would pierce Manon’s soul and result in Manon’s own tears leaking for the first time. “Even when this world is a forgotten whisper of dust between the stars, I will love you.”

And that that moment, Manon Blackbeak, killer of her own cruel and wicked grandmother, could feel every regret dissipating and the now familiar warmth of this emotion called _love_ , spread throughout her whole body, ignoring the wetness that soaked them both to the core. Tears escaped Manon’s gold eyes, and Asterin gaped at the sheer _humanity_ that was leaking from her-now Matron; her friend.

And with three words left on the tip of her tongue, Manon Blackbeak passed on shred of whatever was left of her red cloak, now a symbol for alliance with the Crochans, rather than murder, and pressed them into Asterin’s palms. _I love you._

And as those words left Manon’s mouth, her eyelids closed for the last time, and her body slumped in a sea of blue blood. Asterin, now Matron of the Blackbeak clan, grabbed the remaining tendrils of magic, and roared. And wailed. And cried. For her fellow witch. For her cousin. For her _family._


End file.
